<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Envy by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792664">Envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Footsteps growing louder, Aubrey couldn’t help the slight nervousness building up in him at seeing her after all this time, and the door opened to reveal… a shirtless Macgyver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came to mind so I had to write it. Basically this is how I’m dealing with the wait till season 5 is released (which is actually pretty soon and I can’t wait!)<br/>Let me know what you guys think of this fic :)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aubrey stopped outside of the address Riley had texted him and looked at the house. It was a really beautiful place. He wondered how she had found it. <br/>Getting out of the car, he grabbed the bag filled with a few books and photo albums from the back seat. <br/>This morning, Riley had texted him saying she’d left them at his place and offered to come get them. He’d had many meetings planned and was out the whole day so had offered to come and drop them off whenever he was free today instead, which she accepted. It was only now, at 7pm, that he found the time to do it, so he locked his car and walked toward the front door. </p>
<p>Because they had broken up because of her job, and not because they disliked each other, Aubrey had to admit to himself that he still had some feelings for her. It had, after all, only been a month since they broke up and Aubrey was kind of looking forward to seeing her again, even if it was only to return her stuff. </p>
<p>He rang the doorbell and waited, but no one came. He could hear noises inside however so he rang it again, and after waiting a few more long moments, was considering ringing it a third time before he heard footsteps moving towards the door. </p>
<p>Given the time of the evening, Aubrey supposed Riley would be in her comfort clothes; sweats and a tank top. It was a simple outfit and she definitely wasn’t trying to dress up, in fact it was the opposite, but Aubrey had to admit that she always looked really good in them. <br/>Footsteps growing louder, Aubrey couldn’t help the slight nervousness building up in him at seeing her after all this time, and the door opened to reveal… a shirtless Macgyver. </p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>The other man looked equally stunned to see him standing on the doorstep.</p>
<p>“Macgyver?”</p>
<p>Before he could reply, Riley’s voice grew louder as she walked towards them.<br/>“Mac, who is -”<br/>She came to a stop, just behind Macgyver, as her eyes locked onto his.</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence as they all stared at each other (Aubrey couldn’t help noticing that Riley was, in fact, wearing her comfortable evening outfit), and after a moment, glancing at the bag in his hands and back up to him, Riley cleared her throat.<br/>“Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you were coming Aubrey.”</p>
<p>A look of confusion came over the other man's face and he turned his head to shoot Riley a questioning look.<br/>Stepping forward, it seemed like she was about to put a hand on Macgyver’s back but, at the last minute, seemed to think better of it and moved her hand away.<br/>Next to Macgyver now, she cleared her throat and explained, “Aubrey came to return the books and albums that I left at his place.”</p>
<p>Mac nodded and Aubrey wasn’t really sure what to say so they lapsed into another awkward silence. Clearly uncomfortable, Riley chose to fill it. <br/>“Sorry we didn’t hear the bell straight away.”</p>
<p>Aubrey flicked his gaze over Mac’s bare torso and couldn’t help the slight sarcastic tone of his voice.<br/>“Yeah, clearly the two of you were busy.”</p>
<p>A slight blush seemed to come over Macgyver’s face and he cleared his throat.<br/>“No, we were uh… we were just cooking.” </p>
<p>Aubrey couldn’t help himself and raised an eyebrow.<br/>“Shirtless?”</p>
<p>Hint of smiles came over both their faces, which they quickly smothered, and Riley said, “there was a slight mishap.”<br/>Well <em>that</em> didn’t explain anything at all. </p>
<p>They started to lapse into another awkward silence so Aubrey held out the bag for Riley to take. She gave him a smile of thanks, and taking it, she seemed to be about to set it on the floor when Mac said, “Riles.”</p>
<p><em>Riles?</em><br/>He had a special nickname for her? <br/>It made Aubrey realise that he never actually had one. He also realised that, during the dinner that he and Riley had had with Macgyver and Desi, he had used that nickname a few times. Aubrey had been preoccupied with everything else that had happened that day, but now that he thought about it, he realised that Macgyver was the only one to ever call her that.  </p>
<p>Focusing back on the two in front of him though, Riley seemed to understand what Macgyver meant by saying her name and, handing him the bag, he set it onto the table on his side of the entrance. </p>
<p>Aubrey knew that what he had come here to do was done but he couldn’t really make himself leave, so asked the first thing that came to mind. <br/>“How did you find a house this nice on the market?”</p>
<p>Riley looked slightly bashful, which confused him, but her reply explained it. <br/>“Oh no, this is uh… this is actually Mac’s house.”</p>
<p>There was a silent pause and Aubrey couldn’t stop the question from coming out. <br/>“You moved in with him?”</p>
<p>Was it just his perception of this situation, or did Macgyver seem to be slightly pleased at the jealousy he was causing? </p>
<p>Riley hastily interjected.<br/>“It’s only temporary.”</p>
<p>Aubrey could’ve sworn a look flashed across the other man’s face, one filled with hurt and dismay at Riley’s words, but it was gone before he could say for sure it had been there.</p>
<p>Interesting. </p>
<p>When Aubrey had last seen Riley and Macgyver together, there had been hints that they were more than just colleagues. He could’ve sworn Mac had been checking out his then girlfriend but also they could always seem to communicate without talking and Aubrey remembered when he and Riley had been locked up in the truck, she immediately texted Mac for help. </p>
<p>There was another silence, but Aubrey said nothing as the two in front of him looked at each other, seeming to converse without words. <br/>He considered it. <br/>If anything was happening with them or not, Macgyver could be with Riley in both her personal and work life, something, as much as he wanted, he couldn’t do. <br/>And anyway, they seemed to be good together and she looked happy. <br/>Wasn’t that all he wanted for her anyway?</p>
<p>Aubrey knew it was now time to leave. </p>
<p>Putting his hands in his pockets, he looked at her. <br/>“Well… good to see you’re doing well.”<br/>And he meant it. Sure he still had some feelings for her, and he could admit to himself that he felt slightly jealous of Mac and envious of the relationship he seemed to have with Riley, but he truly was glad that she seemed to be doing well.</p>
<p>She sensed the genuineness in his words and gave him a small, soft smile, one which melted his heart, and replied in a voice just above a whisper.<br/>“Thanks Aubrey.”</p>
<p>She seemed to hesitate for a second before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him, and he hugged her back. <br/>There was nothing too special about the hug, it wasn’t overly long or too tight, but when they let go, he could tell that it was a hug of farewell. Judging from her expression, she could tell too.<br/>Aubrey took his gaze off of her and nodded his goodbye to the both of them, Mac nodding back and Riley smiling in reply. </p>
<p>He turned and walked to his car, forcing himself not to look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to give a little bit of context to what Aubrey walked into but I got carried away and wrote a lot more than planned. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently the criminals of the world were taking a break, because their work phones had been abnormally silent.<br/>
Taking full advantage of it, after breakfast, he and Riley had gone for a leisurely three hour hike in one of the mountain ranges near their house. After coming back and changing into comfy clothes, they had ordered take out and spent most of the day playing video games and were now watching a movie.<br/>
He was sitting on the couch but Riley, who wanted to stretch out, was sitting on the ground with her legs in front of her and leaning her head against his knees. </p>
<p>Mac had never felt this relaxed in so long and, he had to admit to himself, it wasn’t just because they had no work. If he had been living by himself with no active mission, Mac knew that he would probably overthink things and not relax properly, but Riley always brought the best out of him.<br/>
While he really was sad for Riley about her break up with Aubrey a month ago, if the result was her living with him he, selfishly, couldn’t bring himself to feel <em>too</em> bad. Sure he had lived with Bozer for quite some time, but Riley was different. There was just a different feel with her living with him, he couldn’t really explain it, but he absolutely loved every moment of it. </p>
<p>It was around 6.30pm when the end credits started rolling and, feeling in a good mood, Mac shut the tv off and announced, “I’ll make dinner.”</p>
<p>Riley turned around and he laughed at the mock horror on her face.<br/>
“I know it’s been an unusually peaceful day so far Mac, but that doesn’t mean I’m craving explosions and possible poisoning.” </p>
<p>He laughed at her sarcasm.<br/>
“You can watch my every move to make sure I don’t accidentally create a bomb,” she huffed out laughter at that, and nudging her shoulder with his knee, added, “c’mon Riles, it’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and muttered, “I don’t think <em>fun’s</em> the word I’d use.”<br/>
He grinned but stayed quiet and after a few moments she sighed, “well, let’s see how bad this disaster gets.”</p>
<p>He laughed.<br/>
“That’s the spirit!”</p>
<p>She shook her head but stood and up and, doing the same, they made their way to the kitchen.<br/>
“What are you planning to make anyway?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, thinking about it.<br/>
“Pasta seems pretty easy.”</p>
<p>She muttered under breath, “famous last words,” causing him to grin, but went to get the ingredients out anyway.<br/>
10 minutes later, they had gotten the pasta starting to boil when they realised they had no pasta sauce. Riley pointed out that they could make their own and so they started putting the fresh tomatoes and garlic into the blender.<br/>
“I think we’ll have to add some water though, it’ll get too thick otherwise.”</p>
<p>Mac nodded but then inspiration struck.<br/>
“Isn’t pasta water meant to be some special secret ingredient? We could add that instead?”</p>
<p>Riley stared at him for a moment before smiling.<br/>
“Maybe you do have some cooking expertise in you after all.”</p>
<p>He proudly grinned and, as Riley went to play some music while they cooked, he scooped some of the boiling pasta water into a cup and tipped it into the blender.<br/>
Jazz music filled the air and Riley turned around just as he was turning the blender on. He was startled by the look of horror on her face and was about to ask what was wrong when the blender powered on. Clearly, while he hadn’t realised, Riley saw that he had forgotten to put on the lid, because everything in the blender, including the <em>boiling hot</em> pasta water sloshed right onto his shirt.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”<br/>
He quickly took a few steps back.</p>
<p>“Shit Mac are you okay?”<br/>
She rushed forward as he tore off his shirt which, because it had soaked up a lot of liquid, felt like it was burning his skin.<br/>
He faintly heard a noise, one that didn’t seem to be a product of the mess in front of him or from the music, but there were more urgent things at hand so he ignored it. </p>
<p>Focused on getting the hot tomato sauce off of him, he only realised Riley had soaked a towel in cold water when she came and stood right in front of him with it in hand.<br/>
“Here, this will help.”<br/>
He nodded and let her do it. She stepped even closer, almost against his chest and Mac could swear, even without the boiling pasta water, he could feel the temperature in the room rise.<br/>
Ever so gently, she put the cold towel against his chest and he winced from the shock of it.</p>
<p>She grimaced.<br/>
“Sorry.”</p>
<p>He shook his head.<br/>
“It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Nodding, she started gently swiping the towel against this chest and he was starting to relax until, seemingly for balance, she put her free hand on his chest, just above his rib cage.<br/>
He sharply inhaled and she looked up in concern.<br/>
“You okay?”</p>
<p>He definitely didn’t want her to stop so lied about what had caused his reaction.<br/>
“Yeah I’m okay, the cold is just stinging against the burning,” and not able to help himself, added, “but it’s already feeling a bit better, so keep going.”<br/>
He could swear his voice was getting slightly husky but he hoped Riley couldn’t tell. </p>
<p>She just smiled.<br/>
“Okay.”</p>
<p>He let the feeling wash over him for a few seconds before looking down onto Riley’s face. She was focused on making sure he was okay, but because of that, he could tell she was restraining herself from saying ‘I told you so.’<br/>
Though he never expected things would be 100% incident free with him in the kitchen, he hadn’t really expected this.<br/>
But he could admit to that. </p>
<p>“I'd love to say that this isn’t my fault…”<br/>
Riley paused her movement to silently raise an eyebrow at him and he grimaced slightly before continuing.<br/>
“I'd love to say that… but it’d be a lie.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, as if she wasn’t really surprised at the outcome of their dinner (to be fair, she <em>had</em> kind of called it), but he was spared her sarcastic response by the doorbell ringing. She raised an eyebrow at him.<br/>
“Did it ring before?”</p>
<p><em>Aah</em>. So <em>that</em> had been the noise he’d dismissed.<br/>
“Yeah I think I heard it before as well.”</p>
<p>She stopped her movement and stepped away, taking her hand off of him. Mac instantly missed hear closeness and found himself feeling slightly annoyed by whoever was at the door, even though he didn’t know who it was.<br/>
Riley gestured to the mess on the floor and bench with the towel.<br/>
“I’ll try clean up your mess -” he gave an apologetic smile, “- while you go answer the door.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”<br/>
He loved the grin on her face in response. </p>
<p>Mac couldn’t help grinning as well as he walked towards the door. He felt like a stupid love-sick teen. Obviously having the hot pasta sauce flung onto him hadn’t been great but it hadn’t been that serious, and if the result was Riley’s hands over his bare chest, he had to admit, he’d do it again in a heartbeat.<br/>
He hoped whoever was at the door was a salesperson, or someone who he could get rid of quickly, so he could go join Riley back in the kitchen. </p>
<p>Clearly that wasn’t meant to be however, and he swung the door open and froze in shock as he saw Aubrey.<br/>
The other man spoke only after a pause, the surprise in his tone clear.<br/>
“Macgyver?”</p>
<p>What was Aubrey doing at his doorstep?</p>
<p>Before he could reply, Riley’s voice grew louder as she walked towards them.<br/>
“Mac, who is -”<br/>
She came to a stop, just behind him, and Mac saw as her eyes locked onto Aubrey’s.<br/>
There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, Riley seeming to be in shock, Mac confused by Aubrey’s presence, and Aubrey feeling the same about Mac's.<br/>
Riley seemed to come out of it though and clearing her throat, said, “oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you were coming Aubrey.”</p>
<p>He looked over at Riley. <em>Aubrey was meant to come over?</em><br/>
She stepped forward and it felt like she was about to casually put her hand on his back but thought better of it. He saw Aubrey's eyes on her movements and Mac wondered if she stopped herself because she realised he was shirtless or because Aubrey was there (though, after the moment they'd just had in the kitchen, Mac would guess it was the latter, and he couldn't help but feel slightly smug at that).</p>
<p>Standing next to him, she cleared her throat.<br/>
“Aubrey came to return the books and albums that I left at his place.”</p>
<p>He nodded, and not sure what to say in this slightly awkward situation, they lapsed into another silence before Riley filled it.<br/>
“Sorry we didn’t hear the bell straight away.”</p>
<p>Mac had been so preoccupied with Aubrey's sudden appearance that, only once the other man's gaze flicked over his torso, did he consider what must be going through Aubrey’s head at seeing him shirtless when he was expecting Riley.<br/>
Mac was interested to see what Aubrey thought the situation was and was not disappointed by the sarcasm in his tone.<br/>
“Yeah, clearly the two of you were busy.”</p>
<p>Though Aubrey's voice seemed slightly suspicious, the evening between him and Riley had been innocent, but the feeling of Riley's hand on his bare chest sprang back to mind and he cleared his throat.<br/>
“No, we were uh… we were just cooking.” </p>
<p>Aubrey seemed disbelieving and raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Shirtless?”</p>
<p>Mac had to work had to smother the smile that came over his face and could feel Riley doing the same next to him as she replied, “there was a slight mishap.”</p>
<p>He saw confusion cross Aubrey's face but it would be too long to explain and, frankly, Mac had to admit he liked keeping the other man out of the loop.<br/>
Clearly Riley thought the same because she didn't explain either and they were about to lapse into another awkward silence when Aubrey held out the bag for Riley to take. </p>
<p>She smiled and took it and Mac could tell she was wondering where to put it so he said, "Riles."<br/>
She gave him a thankful smile and handed it over.</p>
<p>Putting the bag on the table next to him, it hit Mac that he never usually called her Riles in front of people, it was their special thing, but he realised that he had also called her Riles on that double date that had gone horrendously wrong.<br/>
It seemed that Aubrey was the common denominator.<br/>
Was it a coincidence that Riley’s then boyfriend and now ex caused Mac to subconsciously use his special nickname for her in front of him? </p>
<p>He was spared the pondering by Aubrey speaking up.<br/>
“How did you find a house this nice on the market?”</p>
<p>Mac hid a smile. He guessed that when Riley had given Aubrey the address, Aubrey had assumed it was Riley's house, which definitely explained his shock at seeing Mac answer the door shirtless.<br/>
Interested to see what his reaction would be when he found out the truth, Mac let Riley take the question and he heard slight trepidation in her voice.<br/>
“Oh no, this is uh… this is actually Mac’s house.”</p>
<p>There was a pause and Aubrey seemed to blurt out the question, not from outrage, but genuine surprise.<br/>
“You moved in with him?”</p>
<p>Mac had to hide his smile again. He had to admit, only to himself, that he was enjoying Aubrey's reactions to him and Riley living together.</p>
<p>Riley, apparently not finding this situation as amusing as him, quickly added, “it's only temporary.”</p>
<p>A feeling of dismay suddenly flashed through him, and Mac was slightly surprised by how strong it was. Now that he’d been living with Riley for almost a month, he really didn’t want her to leave. No matter how tough the missions got, he always knew that, at the end of the day, he was coming back home with Riley and that always got him through the hard times. He’d gotten used to her constant presence and he didn’t want it to go away. </p>
<p>He focused back on Aubrey who seemed to be in his own thoughts and looked at Riley. She looked from Aubrey to him and he could tell that they were both slightly surprised by this suddenly silent and reflective Aubrey and they wondered if they should say anything.</p>
<p>Mac didn’t know where Aubrey’s thoughts were, but his face seemed to change from jealousy to… acceptance. He wondered what had caused that significant change. </p>
<p>Putting his hands in his pockets, Aubrey looked at Riley, and in a genuine tone said, “well… good to see you’re doing well.”</p>
<p>Mac could tell he meant it, and his opinion of Aubrey rose slightly.<br/>
Riley could apparently sense the same because she replied in a similar tone.<br/>
“Thanks Aubrey.”</p>
<p>She seemed to hesitate for a second before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him, and he hugged her back. When they let go, Mac felt his chest tighten. He thought there had been something different about the hug and their expressions confirmed that there had been something unspoken.<br/>
Was there a chance that they were considering getting back together? </p>
<p>He was forced to ignore that unsettling thought for now as Aubrey looked at them both and nodded his farewell. Mac nodded back and Riley smiled in response. </p>
<p>They silently watched as he walked away, not looking back, and only after his car pulled away, did Mac close the door.<br/>
Riley turned to him.<br/>
"Sorry I didn't mention that Aubrey was going to come and drop some stuff off. I admit, with how nice today was, it completely slipped my mind."</p>
<p>Mac wouldn't have minded Aubrey dropping by, this was now Riley's home too and she could invite anyone she liked, but the fact that them having such a good day together was what made her forget, Mac cared even less that Aubrey had dropped by.<br/>
"It's all good," and seeing that she still wasn't sure added, "seriously Riles." </p>
<p>She looked at him for a moment before nodding then, seeming to shake herself out of it, reached behind him and grabbed the bag.<br/>
"Let's see what's in here shall we?" </p>
<p>Mac nodded and followed her into the living room. He was glad she was feeling upbeat after that seemingly serious moment with Aubrey and he didn't want to make her mood worse, but he just <em>had</em> to know what had happened.<br/>
"Hey Riles." </p>
<p>Sensing something in his voice, she stopped taking books out of the bag and looked up at him.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat.<br/>
"I don't know if I'm reading too much into it but… that moment with you and Aubrey at the end seemed… I don't know… kind of intense. You okay?"</p>
<p>She gave him a slightly sad smile.<br/>
"Yeah. It's just, we could both feel that it was a final goodbye y'know?"<br/>
Mac nodded, feeling <em>really</em> bad that he <em>didn't</em> actually feel that bad about it, and not knowing his internal struggles, she continued.<br/>
"Like I know we broke things off that day, but so much had happened already that this goodbye, on a peaceful day just feels more," she shrugged, trying to find the right word, "I dunno, it just feels more final." </p>
<p>He gave her a sad smile and, sitting next to her on the ground, put an arm around her shoulders.<br/>
“Sorry Riles.”</p>
<p>She leaned her head against him for a moment before moving away and Mac let go as well. Nothing needed to be said. </p>
<p>Breaking the stillness, Riley emptied the contents of the bag onto the coffee table in front of them.<br/>
“Okay, help me sort these out Mac.”</p>
<p>He nodded and started putting the books into piles by genre and the photo albums into their own. As he picked up one of the books, something fell out onto the ground and he picked it up and couldn’t help a smile and a huff of laughter. </p>
<p>It was a photostrip of him and Riley. During one of their arcade meetups, there had been a photobooth and the four photos on it included silly faces and standing back to back with imaginary guns. He also had a copy. </p>
<p>At his reaction, Riley stopped what she was doing and put a hand on his shoulder to peer over to see what he was holding.<br/>
He felt her chuckle.<br/>
“So <em>that’s</em> where that was! Should’ve realised it was my bookmark for the book I was reading last.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Mac handed it to her.<br/>
“My copy is currently in my physics book which I read a bit of every night.”</p>
<p>She laughed as well.<br/>
“Great minds I guess.”</p>
<p>He looked at the pile of photo albums.<br/>
“So what kind of photos do you have in these?”</p>
<p>She shrugged.<br/>
“Mostly childhood family photos, a few baby pictures -“</p>
<p>“Baby photos?”<br/>
Oh, he <em>definitely</em> wanted to see them.</p>
<p>Riley chucked.<br/>
“Nuh uh uh. We’re gonna need some alcohol before I let you look through those.”</p>
<p>He laughed and was about to reply but froze at the sudden look of horror on her face.<br/>
"Riles?”</p>
<p>He almost flinched as she suddenly jumped up and raced to the kitchen, yelling as she went.<br/>
“We forgot about the pasta!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>He got up and sprinted into the kitchen but stopped behind Riley as he saw the same thing she was looking at. The contents in the pot had spilt over the stove and, now that he realised, he noticed that there seemed to be a slight burnt smell in the air.<br/>
Oops.</p>
<p>Riley walked over and turned the stove off before turning around to face him.<br/>
He met her eyes and winced.<br/>
"Takeout?"</p>
<p>She sighed, admitting defeat, and nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. Chinese?”</p>
<p>He moved to go get his phone to order but stopped as Riley called out to him.<br/>
"And Mac?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You're an absolute genius but cooking is <em>not</em> your strong suit. I never want to hear you suggest making dinner again." </p>
<p>He laughed at the mock seriousness of her voice.<br/>
"Yes ma'am."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really think it's in character for Mac to call Riley ma'am but, I don't know if it's just me, but I find it hot when someone uses it almost flirtatiously, so I’m just gonna ignore that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one’s not about Aubrey, but about Mac and Riley going through baby photos as mentioned in the last chapter (written, due to popular demand).<br/>Because it’s childhood photos, I (obviously) talk about their childhoods so please ignore if I get some of the timelines muddled up.<br/>I feel like there are some out of character moments but, considering they’re drunk and we haven’t really seen them like that, I don’t really know if it fits. Let me know what you guys think.<br/>This was pretty fun to write so I hope y’all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He and Riley arrived home after a tough mission, and with tomorrow free, they both just wanted to, for once, <em>relax</em>. They turned the tv on and, seeing a show about house renovations with fussy clients, Riley suggested they play a drinking game where, whenever the clients complained about any of the decisions made, they had to take a shot. </p>
<p>They were drunk 10 minutes in. </p>
<p>They decided to switch to beer after that. Just because they had no work tomorrow, didn’t mean they wanted horrible hangovers.<br/>
For comfort's sake, they had moved the coffee table out the way, chucked cushions onto the floor, and were sprawled out facing the TV. Mac was lying straight, with his feet pointing at the TV, but Riley was diagonal and had thrown her legs over his. </p>
<p>The last time Mac had felt this relaxed was their last day off (though obviously before the whole cooking mishap and Aubrey situation). They were both giving sarcastic live commentary for what was happening on the screen with uncontrollable laughter.<br/>
There was a moment where one of the clients started crying when the designer refused to paint cheetah spots on the wall like she wanted and Riley giggling, something she never did, confirmed that she was officially drunk. </p>
<p>Something she had said before rang in his mind and he grinned.<br/>
"Hey Riles?"</p>
<p>"Mhmmm?"</p>
<p>"Now that we're drunk -"</p>
<p>She loosely waved her hand, feigning outrage.<br/>
"Uh uh. I'm not drunk, I'm just tipsy."</p>
<p>He laughed.<br/>
"Okay, Miss 'I'm-not-drunk-just-tipsy' -" she chuckled, "- can we look through your baby photos?" </p>
<p>She got up and, resting against her forearms and looking at him, thought about it then gave a loud sigh.<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
He could tell she was hiding a smile for dramatic flair and he grinned even more.</p>
<p>Grinning back, she asked, “do you have any baby photos?”</p>
<p>He shrugged.<br/>
“Only a few.”</p>
<p>She shot him a huge grin and, sitting up properly, declared, “well, you have to bring those then.”</p>
<p>"Nuh uh, that was not part of our agreement, so -”</p>
<p>She feigned outrage.<br/>
“Angus Macgyver! If you’re gonna see my embarrassing childhood photos, I have to see yours!”</p>
<p>Knowing there was no way he was going to win this one, he admitted defeat.<br/>
“Yes ma’am,” and seeing her triumphant smile, he couldn’t help but add, “though none of my photos are embarrassing. I was a perfect, angelic child.”</p>
<p>She let out a loud snort and chucked her pillow at his face, his slow reflexes making it so it hit him straight on.<br/>
“Ow!”</p>
<p>She giggled again and, it wasn’t the alcohol, but his heart fluttered at the sound.<br/>
She wobbled slightly as she got up and he couldn't help but grin.<br/>
“You okay to get those albums by yourself?”</p>
<p>She just laughed and her reply trailed behind her as she, somewhat unsteadily, walked towards her room.<br/>
“Tipsy, not drunk!”</p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head, but got up and made his way to his room (though his movements were only <em>slightly</em> more graceful than Riley’s).<br/>
He collected the few frames he had and walked back to the living room, sitting next to Riley who had just sat down on the floor against the couch.<br/>
He looked at the three photo albums she had on her side and then at the three photo frames he had next to him and sighed.<br/>
“Well, shows the quality of our childhoods.”</p>
<p>She tisked and rested her chin on his shoulder.<br/>
“That sucks, but we’re in a good mood and we're gonna keep it that way.”</p>
<p>He laughed at her bluntness but nodded.<br/>
“Okay, sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>She grinned and moved her head as he picked up the first photo frame. It was the only photo he had with both his parents; he would’ve been around 2 years old and they were all sitting in a sandpit with an exploding baking soda volcano. Baby Mac had a look of absolute amazement on his face and his parents were looking at him with laughter. </p>
<p>Riley chuckled and shook her head.<br/>
“<em>Of course</em>. The science experiment that most people do when they’re like 10, you did it when you were a baby.”</p>
<p>He laughed along with her.<br/>
“I know, it’s <em>too</em> on brand.”</p>
<p>“You were an absolutely adorable baby though,” he grinned but before he could repy, she added with a cheeky smile, “what happened?”</p>
<p>He looked at her with mock outrage and she just laughed.<br/>
Putting the frame down, he picked up the next one. He was only probably a few days old at that point and was cradled in his mothers arms who was looking down at him lovingly.<br/>
Riley sighed.<br/>
“That’s just a really genuinely cute photo.”</p>
<p>He smiled, agreeing with her, then picked up the last one. It was of him and his dad on their first camping trip and they were roasting marshmallows.<br/>
Riley grinned.<br/>
“That’s a huge smile you have there.”</p>
<p>Mac laughed, remembering the moment.<br/>
“I was so proud because it was the first fire that I started myself.”</p>
<p>Riley shook her head and chuckled.<br/>
“Of course you could make your own camp fires when you were like 8, why am I even surprised at this point.”</p>
<p>He laughed and put it back by his side.<br/>
“Well. That’s me. Let’s see what kind of baby you were."</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s see.”</p>
<p>She picked up the first album and opened it on her lap. He immediately started laughing at the first photo his eyes landed on.<br/>
It was Riley, around 5 years old, dressed in a cardboard tree costume with leaves painted onto her face. She was grinning widely and he could see she had a tooth missing.<br/>
“What’s happening here?”</p>
<p>Grinning, she replied, “my first school play, I was a singing tree.” </p>
<p>He chuckled.<br/>
“I cannot <em>be-leaf</em> how cute you look!”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Riley groaned and slapped his shoulder.<br/>
“I thought maybe drunk-you would improve your humour but clearly it only gets worse!”</p>
<p>He put his hand against his chest and feigned outrage.<br/>
“Wow, that really hurt Miss Davis.”<br/>
She laughingly shook her head and, ignoring him, turned the page. They went through a few more pages, Mac smiling at the absolute adorable child that was Riley Davis. Nowadays, they had a lot of serious moments, but when Riley was truly happy, that same large, full of life grin still lit up her face.</p>
<p>They turned the page again and, seeing young Riley and her mother smiling while in a tent, Mac laughed.<br/>
“Hey! You have a camping picture too!”</p>
<p>She laughed.<br/>
“Yup, I still remember that trip, it was pretty fun,” but nudging his shoulder added, “but <em>we</em> had matches."</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t mock, it’s an important skill to have!”</p>
<p>She laughed.<br/>
“I would've said that no one would ever be in a situation where they’d have to make fire from scratch but -” she shook her head, “- after meeting you, I’ve <em>definitely</em> changed my mind.”</p>
<p>He laughed and they focused back on the album, going through photos of Riley at various ages at school, with her mom, playing sports and climbing a tree. Finished with it, Riley put the album to the side and grabbed the next one.</p>
<p>The first few were ones of her with her extended family and Riley explained who everyone was and what they were doing now.<br/>
She was about to turn the page but, seeing a photo, quickly put it back down. Mac raised an eyebrow at her reaction and she sighed.<br/>
“You have to try not to laugh okay?”<br/>
He nodded, really curious about the photo but not willing to make that promise out loud. </p>
<p>"I watched a person singing opera when I was five and it inspired me into putting on my own concert," he raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going and sighing, she continued.<br/>
"I dressed up and sang for my mom in the room with the best acoustics."</p>
<p>Mac chuckled, this was a lot of backstory, and putting his hand on his chest and forcing a solemn expression, he said, "your disclaimer alert has been heard and understood.” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at his silliness and turned the page and Mac immediately pressed his lips together, trying <em>everything</em> not to laugh out loud.<br/>
Young Riley had on what must've been one of her mother's dresses, it absolutely dwarfed her, and had on a pearl necklace and clearly had put her own lipstick on because it gave the joker a run for his money. She was clearly in the middle of the performance, her face looked like she was trying to hit a high note and her arms stretched wide. All of this was happening… while she stood on the closed toilet seat. </p>
<p>Studying his face, Riley sighed and shook her head.<br/>
“Fine. Let it out.”</p>
<p>Shaking with silent laughter he got out a, "no, no, this is amazing! In fact, I think we should print this out on a large canvas and hang it up!"</p>
<p>She sighed and rolled her eyes, but he could see a smile starting to come through and she added, "but you're missing the best part."</p>
<p>Mac raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"There's more?"</p>
<p>Chucking Riley replied, "all the opera songs are like Italian or French, which I didn't, and don't, know, so I just sang a song I <em>did</em> know but like in the opera style."</p>
<p>Already laughing, because he knew that this was going to be a priceless piece of information, he said, "yeah? What song was it?"</p>
<p>
 She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile but he could tell she found the situation funny as well.<br/>
"It was row row row your boat."</p>
<p>Mac burst out laughing and was about to say something when, sensing another great opportunity, he wrapped an arm around her and said, "whatever the song, I'm sure you sounded absolutely… <em>boat-iful</em>." </p>
<p>
Like before, there was another pause before Riley loudly groaned and smacked his stomach, and he moved his hand from around her as he shook with laughter.<br/>
"What did I say about the puns Mac?! If drunk-you means horrible puns, I don't know if I can deal with it!" </p>
<p>He continued laughing at her mock outrage and after a while she joined in, the both of them laughing for a few solid minutes. After a while, they wiped their tears and, drinking more beer, focused back on the jostled album in Riley's lap.</p>
<p>They flipped through more pages, laughing at some of the outfits she wore and silly faces she pulled.</p>
<p>Riley turned the page and all four photos were of her as a child… and a younger looking Jack.<br/>
The carefree upbeat mood seemed to vanish in an instant and they both silently studied the photos.<br/>
One was with the two of them kicking around a ball, another had the two of them posing with face paintings, the third was of her sitting on a pony with Jack walking right next to her with a steady hand on her back, and the last one was Riley sitting on Jack’s shoulders. They both had huge grins in all the photos. </p>
<p>Riley sighed and leaned against his shoulder.<br/>
"I miss him."</p>
<p>They weren't in a life and death situation like last time but, with his self control much lower than it usually was, he reached out and linked his fingers through Riley's.<br/>
She held back just as tightly.<br/>
Resting his head atop of hers, he admitted, "yeah, me too."</p>
<p>Jack's hunt for Kovack was going much longer than they expected, and while they had occasionally had brief contact with him, it had been quite a few months since they last spoke. They knew that that didn't mean anything terrible about Jack's well being, but it was still hard.</p>
<p>They stayed silent for a few moments, Mac enjoying the reassuring feeling of Riley's body against him and her hand in his.<br/>
After a while he lifted his head.<br/>
"I know it sucks, but we were in a good mood -"</p>
<p>“- and we’re gonna keep it that way.”<br/>
She nodded against his shoulder, as if to convince herself, before lifting her head too. Mac didn't let go of Riley's hand however, and she didn't try to move it either.</p>
<p>With her free hand, she put the album away and picked up the last one from her side, opening it up across both their laps. </p>
<p>They flipped through the pages, laughing particularly hard at the randomness of a photo with a very intensely focused Riley who was balancing onions on her head while standing in a wheelbarrow.<br/>
As much as he wanted this moment to last forever, he could feel his body getting ready to sleep, but clearly Riley felt the same. She rested her head against his shoulder and her descriptions started getting slower and slower, and after a few moments, Mac heard quiet snores coming from her.</p>
<p>Even though his body really wanted to, he forced himself not to close eyes as he took the album off of their laps and put it to the side.<br/>
He didn’t want to move and there was definitely no way he could move Riley. He didn’t want to move away from her so he put his head on hers and with the feeling of Riley breathing against him, and their hands still intertwined, he fell asleep too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>